State of the World
The year is 12,044 HE, the largest Empire in history rules almost half of the worlds landmass, with further territories off planet. In its largest expansion since its founding, the Terran Empire invaded and now occupies the United States of America, in the North American Invasion. Because of the Terran Empire global warming has been stopped in its tracks, poverty and homelessness within and outside of the Empire has drastically dropped, and humanity is now a multi-planet species with significant presence within our solar system. Empress Amelia is the ruler of the Empire, after the assassination of her father, by Russia, four years earlier. This incident continues to influence Russian-Terran relations, and with the Russian Federation being admitted into the European Union, conflict between the European Union and the Terran Empire seems likely. The Terran Empire The Terran Empire has recently secured North America in one of the longest and most decisive conflicts ever initiated by the Empire. The Empire spans from its capital in Australia, encompassing South East Asia, the Middle East, the United Kingdom, North America and many other nations across the world. Not to mention its colony on Mars, its Moon base, and two orbital stations. The Terran Empire has drastically reduced poverty, unemployment and crime across its territory and beyond, and has brought peace to warring nations. Climate change and other environmental issues have been addressed in the most ambitious projects, resulting in the development and mass production of fusion reactors, solar and wind farms and much more. The Russian Federation When the Australian Revolution began the Russian Federation, given its history, supported the revolution, stating that it was a bold move. But as the Russian government realized the Australian Empire, later Terran Empire, was bent on expansion, their tone changed and all diplomatic relations with the Terran Empire ceased. The Russian Federation continued to monitor the Terran Empire, and as their alliance with the Peoples Republic of China developed further, it acquired territory in Europe and later began an extensive space program, the Russian Federation perceived the Terran Empire as a threat. In order to quell the threat they assassinated Emperor Joshua, which only further cemented the position of the Terran Empire and has drastically increased the possibility of conflict between the two nations. The Russian Federation, after the Terran Empire allied with People's Republic of China, turned to the rest of Europe and requested membership in the European Union. The European Union also perceived the Terran Empire as a threat to the independence of Europe because of the revolution in the United Kingdom and the Greek request for aid from the Terran Empire. The European Union, though hesitant, accepted the Russian Federation, recognizing their might and strategic position. This would result in Russia exerting significant influence over the European Union, to an extent that could be confused with control, and with the formation of the EU Military, it looks as though they are gearing for war. The People's Republic of China With the formation of the Australian Empire, the People's Republic of China benefited greatly with trade, that had not previously existed. They were also supportive of the Australian Empire turning away from America and focusing instead on the Asian region. When the Terran Empire began its South East Asian Campaign, China feared the worst, however the Emperor personally visited Beijing where he set the ground work for the formation of an alliance. This alliance would provide mutual aid during times of conflict, and it would ensure peace and trade between the two. The People's Republic of China was vital in the Korean Unification, the Middle Eastern Campaign and eventually the North American Invasion. The People's Republic of China were involved in the development of the first Mars colony ship and continue to play a vital role in the Terran Space Program. In recent years their relations with the Russian Federation have ceased, and both nations have begun securing their borders. The European Union The European Union kept a watchful eye on the Australian Revolution and formation of the Australian Empire. But they did not begin to virulently protest the empire until it opened relations with the United Kingdom, post British Revolution. Though the European Union had perceived the Terran Empire as a threat, they did not come to the aid of the Republic of Ireland when the United Kingdom invaded and as a result many lost faith in the strength of the European Union, prompting the Netherlands to leave. The Russian Federation had watched the European Unions failure and opened a dialogue, requesting admittance and promising to provide any support needed, they were admitted as a semi-member. After their admittance, Russia 'liberated' the Ukraine and Belarus, prompting Estonia, Lithuania and Latvia to leave the Union, fearing the same fate. In an attempt to assert its strength, the European Union invaded Gibraltar, they held it for three years, until the Terran Empire, recently invading the Middle East, launched an invasion from their territory of Syria. Gibraltar was returned to the United Kingdom, and the European Union did not attempt to retake it. This prompted more nations to leave the Union, Romania and Bulgaria left to pursue alliances and trade with the Terran Empire, while Greece left to form the Mediterranean Security Council (MSC), which prompted Albania, Montenegro, Macedonia and Bosnia to abandon their candidacy, requesting admittance into the MSC. Russia had refused to provide military support until they were admitted as a full fledged member of the Union, but had been exerting influence on the Union, with a majority of those nations leaving the EU, opposing Russia's admittance. When the European Union provided economic aid to the United States during the Terran invasion, its members entered a fierce debate on whether to provide military support. The result was divided, with Italy, Spain, Germany, Poland, Belgium and France believing that it was the Unions task to prevent the Terran Empire from spreading further, with the remainder believing it was time for the Union to pursue peace with the Terran Empire. Eventually those seeking to intervene came out on top and the EU provided military aid to the United States, with Russia secretly providing weapons and vehicles to the US. At the same time France and Germany had received permission to invade the United Kingdom. It was this unsuccessful invasion, that resulted in a loss of territory in France, and their failure to halt the spread of the Terran Empire in North America that resulted in the loss of six more members, Denmark, Sweden and Finland, Denmark and Sweden formed the Baltic Community with Latvia, Lithuania an Estonia. Russia was finally granted full membership after failing to prevent the Terran Empires spread, resulting in a drastic shift of structure in the Union, and the formation of a EU Military. It looked as though Russia and its EU puppet is gearing for war. The United Nations The United Nations were the most vocal against the Australian Revolution, and voted to remove Australia, a founding member from the United Nations. They would be willing to allow Australia a non-permanent position, however this was subject to strict regulations. When the Australian Empire invaded New Zealand they cancelled their offer and pushed to sanction the Australian Empire. These sanctions were passed, embargoing general trade as well as arms and affirming that the Australian Empire was an illegitimate nation and government, recognizing that the legitimate government was imprisoned. The United Nations maintained its views of the Australian Empire as an illegitimate military regime, though they praised that no individuals had been imprisoned for speaking out against the government, and that human rights violations had not increased, rather they decreased. When the Australian Empire, now Terran Empire, was expanding into South East Asia they once again condemned their actions, labeling it militaristic and the Emperor as a greedy child. This was until the Terran Empire invited the United Nations to monitor the conflict, this drastically changed the United Nations opinion of the Empire. The United Nations witnessed the benefits that the Terran Empire was providing to South East Asia, and even though this was minute compared to the effort they would undertake when the conflict was over, the United Nations decided to recognize the Australian Empire as a legitimate government, and removed the sanctions. Today the United Nations keeps a watchful eye on the Terran Empire, though they have drastically lost members to the Terran Empire, whether by invasion or choice. This would have caused the UN to intervene, however they watched as the Terran Empire united Korea, brought peace to the Middle East and aided numerous other nations. However the United Nations lost its major supporter, the United States, during the Empires invasion. However the Terran Empire has offered military and economic support to ensure that the United Nations continues to operate. Saudi Arabia Shortly after the Terran Empires invasion of the Middle East, Saudi Arabia felt threatened, and in order to secure their position, they invaded two of their neighbors, securing strategic positions in case of a conflict with the Terran Empire. The first invasion was of Yemen, which was short but extremely brutal on the part of Saudi Arabia. While the second invasion of Qatar was long and dragged out, as it was extremely defensible, this conflict only came to an end when Qatar surrendered due to being starved out. Since then Saudi Arabia has been stockpiling arms and opening a dialogue with the Russian Federation. Category:Terran Empire Category:People's Republic of China Category:Russian Federation Category:European Union Category:United Nations Category:The World Category:State of the World Category:Status Category:Humanity